Champions of Chaos - Oneshot
by wubbwubb
Summary: At the battle of the department of mysteries, Harry finally accepts the offer of a lifetime he has been tempted with since he reentered the wizarding world...


_**As you can probably tell, this WAS the first chapter of Choices but because it was intended to be a one shot, I've decided to put it by itself as it was intended to be.**_

 _ **Those who are interested in this story, go check out the story on my profile and begin the epic tale of how Harry got to where he was in the first place.**_

Prologue

 _Weakness…that's all you'll ever amount to Harry…weakness, unnaturalness and the death of all those who love you…why do you think your parents died? THEY WERE ASHAMED OF YOU! They couldn't bare to stay alive with such a weakling and thus they begged for rescuing by death._

The voices that plagued Harry ever since he could think by himself in the little cupboard under the stairs kept on saying what he secretly believed for all these years no matter what his friends or those closest to him said otherwise, he _was_ a weakling and he couldn't change anything about it. The voices and thoughts kept on plaguing him as he rushed to guide his friends through the hall of prophecies as he could hear the death eaters catching up to them.

"We'll get you POTTER!" shouted Bellatrix as she and the other death eaters almost caught the group of friends but were suddenly stopped by a door with a strange blue symbol on it, a circle in the middle with a shark like fin on the right and a flame-like shape rising from the left, "Blast it down Bellatrix!" shouted Lucius but just before she did it Bellatrix got a sudden chill down her spine as she looked at the strange symbol again but thought nothing other of it and blasted the door down with her wand, leading the group of death into a circular chamber with the Veil of Death in the middle. "Get them but leave Potter she spat to the other death eaters and they disappeared in a whoosh on black smoke down towards Harry and his friends.

"You can hear them, can't you Harry? They're the voices of the dead" Luna spoke softly as to not attraction attention to herself and not give away the groups location "You can't possibly be serious about that Luna, there's nothing to be heard, I can't hear anything, Ron can't hear anything and Neville can't hear anything so maybe it's just you just like those stupid made up creatures of yours" Hermione scoffed at Luna but said the last bit under her breath so Harry couldn't hear her say that about his friend. "Just because someone can't see or hear anything doesn't make it not real Hermione" Luna glared at Hermione with a sudden and dark visage that the others hadn't seen on her before "Just because I only see my creatures doesn't mean they are imaginary, and these voices, while I can hear them, Harry can also hear so what do you make of that? DOES THAT MAKE BOTH OF US INSANE?!" Luna shouted the last part at Hermione as the group slowly took a couple steps backward away from Luna as her magic had started to whip around her hair making her seem like an ethereal creature in the shadows of the Veil.

While the others were arguing with each other Harry was standing just left of the veil with a look of concentrated frustration on his face as he decided for the first time he would talk back to the voice and try to get them to explain who, _what_ they were and why they chose him of all people to talk to. ' _Harry, harry harry, this has gone on long enough, the time has come to choose, do you accept my offer and with it the POWERS to take revenge on those who have wronged you? Those that have belittled you and brought you down such as your pathetic friend Ron? Hermione? Luna on the other hand I like because she can see and hear my little pets and thus I will make the same offer to her in time but right now you must choose Potter!' 'Please just give me until after this situation and let me choose back at Hogwarts, I'll give you my answer then but I need to make sure Sirius is okay!'_ Harry thought back to the voice but as soon as he thought that he heard a giant booming laugh in his head _'SIRIUS?! REALLY? He can't be a guardian for you even if your parents chose him to be your godfather! He is a reckless, immature man-child who can barely take care of himself! He will always think of you as a replacement for James and nothing else! Fine, fine Harry I shall give you until the end of this little adventure of yours to decide but know this, once you have there is no going back, whether you choose me or not, you shall abide by that decision and whatever shall follow'_ the voice spoke the last bit softly as it retreated back into the recesses of his mind.

"Will you both SHUT UP!" Harry shouted at Hermione and Luna and they both looked at him with different faces, Hermione with a look of shock that Harry _dared_ to raise his voice at her but Luna had a look of slight victory, a certain knowing that she somehow knew about the conversation that Harry and the voice had inside his head and a small but noticeable but only to him bow of the head to him but ' _that shouldn't be possible should it? Only I know about the curious voice in my head but then again the voice did say that Luna would be getting the same offer in time but that just makes me question the voice even more'_ Harry had thought this to himself in a space of a few seconds but by the end of his thought process his found himself surrounded in a plume of black smoke writhing around his friends and then he suddenly found himself alone and his friends taken and held by the death eaters.

"Well well well, look at our situation now Potter, just hand over the prophecy and your friends can go, unharmed" at this Lucius looked at Bellatrix with a slight glare "And we can let you leave this dreadful place in a peaceful and quite manner" Lucius spoke to Harry softly as to try to convince him of his sincerity. "You think I would believe you to let us leave in a peaceful manner? I highly doubt that Malfoy as I distinctly remember you trying to kill me over your house elf Dobby, so I think that I'll refuse to believe you and not give this orb to you just so you can take it back to your master" Harry spat at Lucius all the while as Harry finished he saw a flash of light behind Lucius which revealed itself to be Sirius.

Sirius didn't pull any punches and started firing spells left and right all the while different plumes of bright white light showed that Sirius hadn't come alone and had brought with him different members of the order to rescue Harry and his friends. With the Order members going off and starting duels with their respective death eaters, Harry and decided to fight alongside with Sirius and fought against Lucius and a masked death eater.

During their little two on two duel, Harry had disarmed and blasted back the unnamed death 'Nice one James" Sirius shouted towards Harry as to talk over the sounds of dueling, Harry felt irritation start to bite at him as he heard what Sirius had said and thought back to what the voice has said _'He will only see you as a replacement for James!'_ with a sigh of resignation and acceptance he agreed at what the voice had said about Sirius as he saw Sirius finish off Lucius and start a duel his cousin Bellatrix.

"Come on cousin surely you can do better than this!" Sirius shouted as he decided to play around with Bellatrix and thought to himself that he will win the duel between the two. "Seriously this is the best you can do? I will always wonder how you became to be the best of the death eaters Bella!" Shouted Sirius one last time before he was suddenly hit by a bolt of green light when he wasn't concentrating and as soon at that happened a giant whoosh of wind blew out every single light within the death chamber and every one fell to the knees in pain except for two but only one heard that roared at him.

" _ **DO YOU ACCEPT IT NOW BOY?! DO YOU SEE HOW ONE BY ONE THEY ALL DIE BEFORE YOU?! ACCEPT MY OFFER AND YOU CAN STOP ALL OF IT! ALL THE DEATHS AROUND YOU! THIS POWER CAN BE YOURS IF ONLY ACCEPT IT FULLY! NOW WHAT SAY YOU POTTER? DO YOU ACCEPT MY OFFER AND STOP THE DEATHS OF EVERYONE YOU LOVE OR DO YOU CONTINUE BEING WEAK AND LET THOSE AROUND YOU DIE?!"**_ the voice roared at Harry as his friends besides Luna who was still standing with a look of contentment on her face kept on screaming at him to refuse the voices offer of so called power as it was a deal with the devil.

Harry looked around him at his friends and allies; his friends who were helping out the Order members with their duels against the Death Eaters in whatever way they could even if it was just a little bit. He looked at the spot where Sirius once stood before he was murdered by his death eater cousin Bellatrix, on one hand if he accepted he could get justice and avenge all the deaths that the death eaters had done, he could avenge his parents against Voldemort, he could finally get the peace in life that he wanted and show that he wasn't anything like what the prophet said he was and he was better than them. But on the other hand if he accepted then what would he become? A monster, something perhaps worse than the one who killed everyone he ever loved?

He looked around the room again and saw that Lupin was having trouble with Fenrir Greyback and he was the last link to his family and he needed that link to know the truths about his parents so he finally decided.

"I accept" said Harry in a so soft voice that anyone barely heard him but when he said his response, a dark blue mist started to seep out of the veil like a slow cascading waterfall reaching out towards every corner of the room but the main target of the mist where Harry and slightly towards where Luna was standing but nobody focused on that little bit of information. When the mist fully covered Harry's form everyone in the room heard a screech of pain coming from the mist covered form.

By the time that the screech was over, everyone was standing in the spots where they fell to their knees, duels stopped and temporary truce was formed as they wanted to find out what was going on for different reasons, the Order stopped dueling to figure out the best way to get Harry to safety and hope he wasn't lost to the mist whereas the Death Eaters wanted to find out what was going and if so could they take this power from Potter and give it to their master.

" _ **IT IS DONE POTTER, NOW GO FORTH AND BRING YOUR WORLD TO ITS KNEES IN THE NAME OF TZEENTCH THE CHANGER OF WAYS!"**_ the voice now identified as Tzeentch roared at the now majorly changed form that was Harry Potter. The blue mist now retreating back towards the Veil but stopped a couple of meters in front of it and everyone was slightly curious as to what it would do besides sit there.

"My lord? Are you alright?" Luna spoke softly with her head slightly bowed towards Harry as he lifted his now helmeted head towards her and said in a deeper voice than he had "I am fine now Luna, I have embraced my destiny and now work for the glory of the Chaos God Tzeentch!" Harry had shouted the last part towards Hermione as he had remembered what she had said about Luna and her creatures. Harry then summoned a mirror before him and looked at himself, liking what he saw in the mirror "It is certainly a change from my previous weaker form, but now I shall deal with this little gathering of so called allies and enemies" Harry walked past a kneeling Luna and looked towards the smatterings of groups of allies and enemies and sneered at them, seeing how weak they were left a bad taste in his mouth and walked back to the dais of the veil of death and started to channel the energies of chaos while at the same time gave a warning to the people in the room **"I have lived my whole life as a weak and foolish boy but no more. I shall use this new power and use it to give thanks to my new god Tzeentch. I shall use it crush my enemies beneath my boot"** by this point he had gathered enough to summon a chaos staff to him to help him with his summoning **"Those of you who wish me alliance then I say welcome my brothers** "he look towards Luna **"and sisters, but if you desire me harm, then I shall say only this to and your masters: Let's change things up a bit shall we?"** as he finished saying this he slammed his staff onto the ground and from the blue mists in front of the veil, to everyone's horror besides and Harry and Luna, they started to see the giant beaked form of a Lord of Change start to formed into their world and they only had thought in this instance and their thought was simple: 'What have we done?'


End file.
